


Daffodil

by Lightofthewest



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, London, Original Character(s), Romance, Sibling Incest, Twincest, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightofthewest/pseuds/Lightofthewest
Summary: "A single daffodil foretells a misfortune while a bunch of daffodils indicate joy and happiness."After fifteen years, Jaime Lannister decides to come back to London. He is not the same as he were when he left, neither is she. But the desire, is still there?





	1. Power over me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! To be honest, this is my first fan fiction EVER. I've wanted to write a j/c fic for a very long time so here's my first chapter.  
I want to explore more about how Jaime and Cersei have changed in the years they were apart and how their relationship also changed, not only as a lovers but also as a siblings.  
Keep in mind that English is not my first language so I’m really doing my best.  
Well, I won’t say anything else. This story is for y'all. Enjoy!

_ **"daffodil** is one of the first flowers to bust into bloom every spring, making it a symbol of rebirth. In other cultures, daffodil also means: You're the only one. The sun is always shining when I'm with you." _

He immediately recognized the city. From the window of the plane, everything looked the same as he remembered it. The same bridge, the same buildings and even the same life routine. When was the last time he walked in those streets?

Fifteen years since the last time he were in London. Why did he come back? His father and his younger brother, Tyrion visited him every year on Christmas and New Year. He didn't miss them a lot and he had no intentions to live with them again. If he were honest to himself, he would admit that he had nothing in that city to came back for, **_except_...**

A voice brought him back to the world, it was the flight attendant who announced that the flight had arrived to London. It wasn’t a dream anymore. He was there. **He was really there**.

When he went out of the plane there was man already waiting for him, he was wearing a golden lion pin on his black suit, a symbol of all the people who worked for the Lannister family. _"Mr. Jaime Lannister? Your father is very sorry he couldn’t be here this morning. He sent me for you, I am your driver today and for the rest of the time you will be in London. I'm on your service. May I help you with your suitcases?" _

Jaime wasn’t surprised at all but he felt disappointed, he thought at least Tyrion would be there.

It took them 40 minutes to be in Casterly Rock and it was as magnificent as he remembered it. The stronghold was located on the outskirts of the city and it had belonged to the family for decades. The Lannister family was one of the most important families of England and certainly, the richest one. Jaime saw the two golden lions in the front of the gates. The car crossed the _immense_ front garden and finally arrived to the entrance of the house. Jaime got out of the car.

_"_MY BELOVED BROTHER_"_ said the voice in front of him. Tyrion was opening the front door. _"_You are finally at home. The rightful heir of Casterly Rock, the young lion and Tywin Lannister's favorite son._"_ Jaime could feel the irony in his words. _"_Are you going to stand there forever? Come here and give your brother a hug. You, idiot_"_ Jaime smiled and walked towards him. 

_ "_Oh, I miss you. I truly did_" _

_"_Is father at home?_"_ Asked Jaime. 

_ "_No, he is not. He is at the office but he will be here in the afternoon. He’s giving a party. Did you know it? People flew from all over the world to see the missing son."

"I had no idea"

"Of course you don’t, I shouldn't been talking about it but I imagine you would like to sleep. It was a long fly, wasn’t it? How many hours are from Bermuda to London?"

Jaime had traveled all over the world, from France to Peru, from Peru to Japan. He had been in places where no one will ever go but two years ago he decided to stay in Bermuda, far away from home.

"7 hours" he finally answered. "So, is everyone going to be here tonight?"_  
_

"I think so. Uncle Kevan will be here so will Lancel, Marty and Williem. Umm... maybe some people from Highgarden, The Valley... Listen, I don't know. Just be ready at 7 pm"

Tyrion didn’t answer his question. Jaime didn't care about all those people, _**except...**_

"I bought you a suit. I hope you like it. It is in your room. See you at 7, don't forget it" Tyrion waved and left.

When he entered the house, the first thing he saw was the spiral stairs and the pictures on the wall, there was a picture of his mother. He didn’t take many things with him when he left so he smiled at the picture. He started to forget how she looked like. 

He went upstairs, right to his room and stopped for a second at the first door, it was the first room near to the stairs. His was on the other side of the highway, next to the principal room. Tywin's room. He wanted to open the door but he might found nothing on the other side. He took a deep breathe.

"Don’t" He said to himself and keep walking.

The alarm sounded at 5 pm as it was programmed. Jaime woke up from a long nap and took a bath. He looked at the suit that Tyrion bought for him. It was a three pieces dark blue suit and a red tie. Next to his bed, over the night table there was a set of golden lion cufflinks. 

Jaime thought it was weird forTyrion to have such a good taste but he wore them anyway. His golden hair was longer and curlier than usual. Jaime decided not to shave his beard. 

Around 7:15 pm Tyrion knocked his door. "Jaime, are you ready? Father has just arrived. He wants to see you"

"I...yes...just give me a couple of minutes. Tell him I'm almost ready"

Jaime was incredibly nervous, this wasn’t what he expected but...what was he expecting? At 7:30 Tyrion came back.

"Mate, come on...everyone is downstairs, waiting for you"

_Everyone.** Everyone. **_Jaime finally opened the door. Tyrion smiled.

_ "_Congratulations. You are still the most good looking men of this country" Jaime hit his arm, they both laughed. 

Jaime was descending the spiral stairs when he felt dozens of looks on him. His father was waiting at the end of the stairs.

"Father" he said and he gave him a long hug. 

Everyone wanted to shake his hand. People told him how much they had missed him, how much they had reminded him. They invited him everywhere. _"Ser. Jaime, please come to have dinner with us" "Ser. Jaime, would you have a drink with us?" "Ser. Jaime, could you please take a photo with us?"_ He wasn’t a Ser. Ser was just a formalism that high-class families and especially the oldest members of those families use to refer someone. Jaime was a Ser but his father was a Lord. 

"You are even more handsome that you were before. How is that even possible?" Jaime turned his head. It was Olenna Tyrell. 

The Tyrell and The Lannister were partners in some important businesses, he knew he had to be even nicer to her.

"Olenna, is nice to see you again."

"Darling, I'm so happy you are back. I understand there are many interesting places out there but why did you take so long to return? Don't do it again." She kissed his cheek. "Come to Highgarden in spring, you will love it!"

_ "_Thank you. I will. Now if you excuse me I have to find my brother. Enjoy the party" Jaime started looking everywhere, at every face at the Grand Salon. Was **_she_** there? If not, where was _**she**_? Where? He started breathing heavily. 

"Looks like you lost something"

Someone. He recognized the voice and immediately turned his head.

And there **_she_** was, wearing a long golden dress that had a deep cleavage. Her breasts fitted perfectly in it and she wore an emerald necklace as an accessory. Her long golden hair was tied in an elegant bun. Jaime looked her up and down. _**She**_ noticed it.

"I thought you didn’t come"

"You don’t know my family very well, do you? My father would never let me miss the party of the prodigal son of this town." Jaime laughed. 

"So you didn't want to come? It makes me so sad, my lady. I thought you were excited to see all these London celebrities" 

**_She_** smiled. They both remained in silence for a moment, looking each other straight to the green bright eyes. 

"You graduated university. Congratulations" Said Jaime.

"So did you, sorry I couldn’t attend the party" Jaime knew she wasn’t sorry. _**She**_ was being ironical. 

"You look beautiful"

_**She**_ didn’t say a word, instead, _**she**_ caught him looking at here cleavage, again._**She**_ walked towards him, reducing the distance between them. 

"You have something on your lips" **_She_** said touching his bottom lip. Jaime took two steps back, like a reflex action. _**She**_ was testing him.

"What are you drinking? Red wine? Let me find you another glass. Wait here"

He needed some seconds to recover. He faked a smile to look relaxed and took two glasses from the waiter standing next to him. He came back but _**she**_ wasn't there anymore. 

"Two glasses in one hand, you must be thirsty" said the girl next to him.

It was a beautiful brunette, definitely younger than him, with brown eyes and a beautiful silhouette. She introduced herself but Jaime didn’t pay attention. 

"Jaime Lannister, nice to meet you" They keep talking for some minutes until Jaime felt the urge to get drunk. Really drunk. And he knew who was the perfect partner for it.

"Brother! Come here, have some drinks with me. What do you want. I have some wine from Highgarden, it tastes like fruit. You should try it"

_ "_Do you have something stronger?"

Tyrion smiled and offered him a bottle of Honey Whiskey. Jaime had only one thought on his mind. he blamed himself for break the moment and he wanted to forget it. It was around midnight and he was completely drunk so he went outside to smoke a cigarette. He crossed the back garden and then he saw her, sitting on the stairs of the fountain.

"I thought you were gone" 

_**She**_ looked up.

"No. I'm still here."

"Since when do you smoke?" asked Jaime walking towards **_her._**

"Since I discovered my father hates it" 

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He said while he offered his hand for her to get up. 

Everything was dark, the light of the moon was the only light they had but it wasn’t a problem, they knew Casterly Rock as the palm of their hands. They crossed the gardens, the stables, the pool, the tennis court. No one said a word. 

"I'm freezing, I should go back inside"_ **she**_ finally said.

"We can smoke a cigarette first" 

_**She**_ raised an eyebrow and smiled. 

They sat on the bench outside the back door. _**She**_ lighted a cigarette and so did he.When _**she**_ crossed her leg their knees brushed and Jaime felt an electric shock running down his back. 

_"_Are you planning to stay or is just a visit?" **_She_** whispered in his ear. 

"I haven’t decided yet" He answered while removing a strand of hair from her face.

_"Yet" **She**_ got up and walked away without looking back. 

A man opened the back door, probably he was going to smoke too. **S_he_** went inside, the man held the door for her. **_She_** didn’t even look at him. 

Jaime didn’t look away for a second. The man sat next to him.

"Who was _**she**_?" 

"My sister" He answered with his particular arrogant smile on his face.


	2. War of hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the silence mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry, it took me so long to upload this chapter but I was terribly bussy the last weeks. First of all, thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot to me. This chapter is a little bit longer and I created some characters but I will adapt and add some characters from ASOIAF in the next chapters so don't worry!  
Well, let me know what you think about it. I'm already working on chapter three so you won't have to wait that much again.  
Until next time :D

Summer was coming to the end. The sky was full of black clouds that announced the storm coming that night. There were no other noise in the room except the wind banging against the window. 

Jaime opened his eyes, slowly. It took him some seconds to recognize the place. It wasn’t his room or at least it wasn’t the one he was used to wake up every morning. The golden lion on the wall in front of him made him realize he was in Casterly Rock and that was, in fact, his room. 

He found an empty bottle of Whiskey next to bed. Did he drink the whole bottle all by himself? He didn’t remember, everything about last night was a muggy memory. Jaime picked up the bottle and the smell of alcohol made him run to the bathroom to throw up. His phone was ringing. 

"Allo? Oh...Hi, baby. It’s me, Jessica. How are you? I called you last night...twice but you didn’t answer so I figured you were busy. How was your flight?" The voice on the other end of the line sounded exhausted. Last night he saw the calls that she was talking about but decided not to answer. 

"It was fine." Said Jaime, unmotivated. 

"Have you thought of what I offered you? They won’t wait anymore, they need and answer and I have to plan everything, darling. It's not easy, you know? Did you tell your father about.._._"

"No...not yet." he said interrupting her abruptly.

"Jaime! " Jessica sounded very irritated, Jaime didn’t have ether the will or the patient to giver her explanations. "You promised me you will tell him as soon as possible. We can not wait any longer._"_

_ "_I know what I promised, Jessica. But I’ve only been here one day. Just give me some time and I will give you an answer, ok?"Jaime hung up before she could answer back. He took a shower and he decided to wear a simple outfit, a black t-shirt and jeans. After all, he wasn’t going to do anything special, he had something else on mind. 

He went downstairs, straight to the kitchen where two maids were already making his breakfast. Scrambled eggs, bacon and two cups of orange juice that he drank immediately. 

"Where is my father?_" _He asked to the maids.

"He...he’s not here, Ser_._" A young skinny girl answered to his question without looking at him. Jaime smiled. 

"I already noticed that, where is he?"

"He's at the law firm, Ser. Jaime. He asked us not to wake you up." Said the other maid, an old woman who Jaime supposed was the chef. "Your sister is there, too" 

Jaime had a stone in his chest and a void in his stomach just to think of her. "**_Cersei_**" he whispered.

Cersei worked at the law firm, Jaime already knew it. Their father gave her the office next to his, the one that was supposed to belonged to Jaime. 

The maids were cooking a big feast, a crown roast of pork with raspberry sauce, lamb salad with apricot, smoked ricotta, lemon cakes and some other dishes that he couldn’t recognize. After some minutes meditating in silence, Jaime finally talked again. 

"I need you to leave Casterly Rock for two hours. All of you. I don’t want anyone here. Only the guards. I need to be alone."

The maids stopped working and they looked each other, confused. "But, Ser. Jaime we can't..."

"Yes, you can. Jaime interrupted her "You can and you will because I command you to do it. You have 20 minutes to leave, all of you." His voice was soft but determinant.

Jaime left the kitchen and went to his room. He looked for a set of keys of his suitcase and walked to Cersei's room. Jaime took the rose golden key that he kept for years and tried to open the door. 

"Your sister changed the door lock" Jaime jumped, scared. The young maid was behind him. 

"Did she?" He answered with smug smile on his face "Well, could you please open the door for me?" 

"I...can’t, Ser. She gave strict orders to not open her room to anyone." The young maid was notoriously nervous, she was so intimidated by Jaime that she didn’t even look at him in the eyes. Jaime knew that all he had to do was ask. 

"_Hey..._" He walked towards her "What’s your name, sweetheart_?_"

"Ivory."

"Well, Ivory. I will be here for a few days maybe a few weeks or even months and I need someone to trust. A friend. Would you be that person?"

Jaime was touching her chin with his thumb. Ivory finally looked at him, she was on her early twenties. She had beautiful long red hair, brown eyes and freckles all over her face. She took the key out of her pocket and opened the door. 

* * *

Jaime walked inside the room which was nothing as he remembered it, the walls that used to be pink with golden details were now white, contrasting the black duvet covers in the queen size bed. Over the dressing table, there were bottles of perfume, makeup remover, moisturizing lotion, everything perfectly accommodated. 

He picked up the pajama that was above the bed, it was a red satin dress that smelled like lavender.

"She sleeps here sometimes... Your sister, Ser." Ivory was standing at the door. "Lord Tywin has dinner with his children once a month and Lady Cersei sleeps here. She also sleeps here at parties or on Christmas_._" She said as she could read the question that Jaime had on his head. Ivory left the room and close the door behind her.

The room looked so different, so elegant. It didn’t belonged anymore to the girl who dreamt of castles and crowns and the teenager who secretly listened to Spice Girls, Gwen Stefani and Coldplay. No, that room now belonged to a sophisticated woman who had a bunch of books beside her bed, books that Jaime never heard of and small red wine bottles in the minibar. 

Jaime remembered the girl but knew nothing about the woman. He was an stranger in those walls, a tourist. Cersei's room was the only one in Casterly Rock with a balcony, Jaime looked at it, the balcony. _Two minutes_ -he thought- _It takes me two minutes to climb from the back garden to Cersei's balcony_.

He opened the dressing room door and found tens of dresses of different colors, shoes, jackets, jeans, coats. He saw the dress he gave her on her 20th birthday, the last they spent together. 

At the bottom of the dressing room he found a box with the word "fragile" on it. Jaime sat and opened it immediately. Inside the box he found the souvenirs of her childhood, **their childhood**, all the draws he made of her, the porcelain tea set that their father bought her in France, the dolls she never played with, the last letter that their mother wrote to Cersei and the sworn which was Jaime’s favorite toy. When he was a child, Jaime and his siblings used to play in the gardens of Casterly Rock. Jaime played he was a knight and he killed the king to save the queen but Cersei didn’t want to be saved and she wanted kill the king herself.

Lord Tywin never bought Cersei a sword so Jaime gave her one of his and together they played to kill the dragon who protected Casterly Rock, that dragon was Tyrion. He used to be so obsessed with dragons that he wore a costume all the time. That angered their father who yelled Tyrion all the time _"_You are a Lannister, you are a lion. Not a dragon, dragons are the symbol of Targaryens and you are not one"

Tywin Lannister was Aerys II Targaryen right hand for years, even Jaime worked for him before to dropout law school. The Targaryens and Lannister used to be allies until...

Thinking about the past made Jaime feel nostalgic and in an impulse, he made a call. 

_"_Jessica, you're the best estate agent and you have always been an incredible friend, I made my decision. Sell the house in Bermudas. I'm staying in London."

* * *

Jaime was still in Cersei’s room when someone knocked the door. It was Idony

"Ser... she... she...your sister...she’s downstairs." Said nervously. 

The void in the stomach came back and Jaime ran downstairs, she was talking to the chef at the living room. "Cersei." He said and his heart started beating faster. "Cersei" he repeated, and this time louder. 

She turned and smile at him. She was wearing a red dress with a black belt in her waist. Cersei looked him up and down. 

"Sorry, I didn’t know you were coming." He said after realize what he was wearing

Cersei gave a look at the chef and she walked away. 

"I have mixed feelings about beards." She said and sat on the couch. Jaime sat besides her. "I do believe man look hotter but it stings when you kiss them" She said while she was caressing Jaime's cheek. 

What was she doing? He thought of all the things that Tyrion said about her "She is hateful, Jaime" "She is controlling" "She scares me some times" But since the first time they talked, Cersei was nothing but seductive and calmed with him. He expected her to be mad at him, to asked him questions but instead she seemed confortable around him.

"I thought you were at work. How is it? Working with father must be exhausting."

"You have no idea..."She said taking a sip of her glass of wine "But I've learned so much of him."

Jaime looked at her in detail, she looked even more beautiful under the afternoon light. He could barely recognized the little girl and there were some features of the teenager, she was more beautiful than ever. 

"I still can't believe it. Look at you, Cersei. You are now woman, a prestigious lawyer. You run the family business better that I ever would. I'm...you were always smarter than me." He said quietly. 

"That’s right. I've always thought you are the stupidest Lannister."

Jaime looked at her and laughed, Cersei laughed so loud that the maids around them looked impressed to see her laughing. _That's her_ \- he thought- _That's the Cersei I remember.The sound of her smile hasn’t change and her nose still wrinkles when she laughs. _

"Do you remember what we promised to each other when we were children?"

"I... I don’t think I remember." She said confused. 

"We promised to send each other a postal of every place we were in. I bought you a postal of every country, island and city I’ve been to." Jaime ducked his head to avoid Cersei’s eyes. 

"And why you never sent them?" Her voice sound soft as she was surprised to hear what Jaime said. 

"I thought it wasn’t appropriate_._"

"Appropriate" Said Cersei with a sarcastic tone on her voice. "Do you still have them?"

"Yes... they are on my suitcase."

"Show me. Jaime, take me to your room and show me."

He hesitated for a moment, his hand was on Cersei’s knee and her eyes were on his lips. _Please, don't bite your lip or I will lose contro_l, he thought. 

"Sorry I'm late..." A voice came behind them. "Oh... Cersei, I didn’t know you were already here. Am I interrupting something?"

"Nothing!_" _Said Cersei while she stood up "Where is father?"

"He’s already at the dining room waiting for us" Tyrion gave Jaime a suspicious look.

Their father was sitting at the head of the table. The big feast that Jaime saw hours before was on the table. That explained why Cersei and Tyrion were there. Cersei sat beside his father.

"That is Jaime’s chair now" Said their father without even looking at her..

"It is fine, let her sit there" Said Jaime giving Cersei a smile.

"I won’t say it again" 

Cersei walked towards Tyrion and sat beside him. Jaime had to sit next to his father.

"Jaime, what are your plans for the future?" Ask his father puting some lamb salad on his plate.

"I wouldn’t trust him, Father. Jaime changes his mind every morning. We don’t even know if he’s going to stay" Said Tyrion trying to reduce tension. 

"I sold my house, I’m going to stay." Jaime replied to Tyrion but he was talking specifically to Cersei. He want her to know that he was going to stay. 

"Good. Then things will be different. Jaime, you will start working at Lannister & PLC_._"

"You gotta be kidding me" Cersei laughed.

"Excuse me?" Said their father.

"You can't give him a place just like that." 

"I am not asking for your opinion. And, If I remember well...you are using his office._"_

Cersei looked at their father, she was trying to contain her anger while Jaime was sitting there without knowing what to do, he didn’t want to work at the firm but especially he didn’t want her to be mad at him. 

"You cannot take my office." Cersei was furious, her face turned red and she started mumbling. 

"IT IS HIS OFFICE, IT BELONGS TO HIM" Their father started yelling. 

"AND SO IS MINE!!" Cersei got up and hit the table "50% belong to me. Do you remember? It is in your will, you wrote it. I have the same right as Jaime to use it. You should give him your office, you are never there._"_

Their father looked at her defiantly. "All right there, Jaime you will use my office. Is now yours."

"Father, you can't do that, you can give Cersei your office and give Jaime hers, she deserves it after all those years working for you" Said Tyrion trying to calm things but their father ignored him, as usual. 

"You will teach him what we do, you will trained him. He must know how Lannister LLP. works." 

"And why would I do that?" Said Cersei, defiantly.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER!"

Cersei was furious, her green eyes had a dark color and her breathing was faster, she had a countenance that Jaime had never seen before. Outside, the storm began. 

"Are you going to stay there without saying a word?" She asked him. 

He didn’t know what to say, he never asked his father for a job, he didn’t want one, he would give her everything if that makes her happy. He would give up any right, privilege, any possession to make her happy. Why was so hard for him to say it? Cersei rolled her eyes. 

"You can’t leave the table" Said his father, anticipating her movements.

No one talked for the rest of the evening, Cersei didn’t touch her food, she drank one glass of wine after another, she didn’t look at anyone, she was sitting there but her mind was somewhere else. Jaime could felt the wrath in her breathing, in her expression, in the way she bitted her lip until it bled. 

The storm outside got worse, the thunders sounded close to Casterly Rock and it began to hail.

"I heard on the radio that this will be the worst storm in the last 10 years. Can you believe it?" Said Tyrion trying to relive the conversation. 

After finished his lemon cake, his father left the table and so did Cersei, Jaime stood up immediately after her. She walked fast straight to the door.

"Are you out of your mind or something? Haven’t you heard the storm?" Said Tyrion to Cersei. 

Cersei opened the door and Jaime closed it, Jaime reloaded his weight on it so she couldn’t open it. 

"Hey...What are you doing. You cannot drive...not in these conditions. Cersei, please stay tonight. Sleep here." 

She gave him a look that terrified him, she opened the door.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Said Tyrion "You can’t let her drive like this, she drank the whole bottle of wine_._"

Jaime ran after her. The rain was all over his face and he saw her wet red dress sticking to her body, highlighting every detail of it. Cersei opened the door of her car, he expected to see a driver but apparently that night she was the driver. 

"Please. Listen to me... If you’re not going to stay tonight at least let me drive you home."

She stood at the front of the car. 

"I didn’t ask for this, I don’t want the sit next to father or the office and much less the law firm."

Cersei turned around and walked towards him. Her golden hair was a mess because of the rain and her makeup began to run down her cheeks. 

"You don’t see the problem, do you? You had never had to work to have anything. They always give you everything just for being you. Father solves your life and you have everything, effortlessly. While I’m here working hard every day to be recognized and I won’t let anyone to take away from me what I built. Not even you."

Cersei jumped into her car and disappeared in the storm. If only he had said no to his father...if only he had rejected his father offer... If he had intervened in the fight... If he had taken Cersei to his room when she asked..._If, If_...

Jaime knew that all her tender was gone and he won’t see her being nice to him anymore. He knew that soon, she will hit back.


End file.
